RJP: Ajang Modus
by Ricchi
Summary: RJP, titelnya sih Resusitasi Jantung Paru atau lebih dikenal dengan CPR, napas buatan. Iya, katanya hanya pelatihan. Namun, begitu melihat adanya kesempatan, boleh dong diambil?/ Bahasa gak baku, mind to RnR? ;3


.

 **Disclaimer:** _All of the characters and_ _ **NARUTO**_ _itself are_ **Masashi Kishimoto's** __ _but the story is purely_ _ **mine**_ **.**

 **Warning:** AU, _plot rush_ , many undeteccable typo(s), OoC, bahasa gak baku, jauh dari kata sempurna, etc.

.

.

.

 **RJP: Ajang Modus**

.

.

.

Semua mata memaku fokus mereka pada satu titik. Titik di mana terdapat seorang laki-laki, _senior_ tingkat atas yang sedang mempraktikkan RJP (Resusitasi Jantung Paru) atau istilah umumnya CPR, napas buatan. Helaian _raven_ -nya bergoyang-goyang lembut seiring dengan pergerakan tubuhnya yang sedang menekan-nekan daerah di bawah tulang rusuk milik _mannequin_ kemudian memberikan tiupan pada mulut boneka karet itu.

"Hn, ingat, kalian harus melakukan tekanan sebanyak tiga puluh kali dan dua kali tiup untuk napas buatannya. Lakukan lima siklus, sesuai kebijakan baru," ujarnya datar. Dia, Uchiha Sasuke, kakak tingkat _kece_ yang sedang mengajarkan adik-adik _maba_ yang ingin memasuki UKM (unit kegiatan mahasiswa) TBM atau Tim Bantuan Medis.

Puluhan kepala mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti, beberapa mencatat poin-poin penting, lainnya salah fokus mengucap serentetan doa penangkal pesona Uchiha.

Sasuke berdeham, "Sekarang, silakan coba dengan _mannequin_ ," perintahnya sekaligus menguji apa yang telah ia ajarkan pada adik-adik mahasiswa baru.

"Duh, mau dong jadi _mannequin_ -nya ...," Yamanaka Ino berbisik rendah sambil menyikut rusuk milik temannya, Haruno Sakura.

Memang sih, kakak tingkatnya yang satu itu super keren. Super ganteng. Super pinter. Super super super pokoknya. Bukan _superhero_ sih, tapi. Sakura mengulum senyum, dalam hati mengiyakan pernyataan temannya. Ah, tapi Uchiha Sasuke itu ... seperti papan. Datar dan lumayan jutek sama perempuan, maka dari itu Sakura tak mau berharap lebih. Sekedar nge- _fans_ juga tak apa, maba bisa apa sih?

"Udah yuk, latihan," balas Sakura, meninterupsi imajinasi liar milik teman berambut pirangnya. Karena kalau membiarkan seorang Yamanaka Ino berimajinasi nanti malah semakin melantur, yang ada buyar semua ilmu tadi.

Kepala _pink_ Sakura celingak-celinguk, mencari _mannequin_ untuk dijadikan boneka latihan. Namun, ia tak menemukan satu pun boneka yang _free_. Salah Ino kebanyakan mengkhayal sih, jadi kalah cepat dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Kita kehabisan _mannequin_ , Jidat. Gimana nih?" _aquamarrine_ Ino masih berusaha mencari sisa _mannequin_ yang bisa digunakan. Ingin gabung ke kelompok lain tapi terlalu penuh. Yang ada nanti malah kurang konsen karena berdempetan macam sarden dalam kaleng.

Sakura menghela napas, dari pada buang-buang waktu akhirnya, ia berucap, "Ya sudah, latihannya pake aku saja modelnya. Hitung-hitung 'kan simulasi kalau dihadapkan pada situasi yang sebenarnya ..."

Ekspresi aneh terpatri jelas pada wajah bak _barbie_ milik perempuan setengah bule itu. Membayangkan kalau bibirnya harus nyasar ke bibir Sakura tuh ...

"Gak usah jijik, kau tak bisa pilih-pilih pasien lho, nanti," interupsi perempuan semanis permen kapas itu seolah dapat membaca pikiran sang sahabat.

Karena tak punya pilihan, akhirnya Ino pasrah mengikuti kata temannya. Lagi pula enakan pakai yang langsung daripada _mannequin_ 'kan? Yaa, meskipun Ino jadi tidak tahu apa kompresan (tekanan) yang diberikan di satu per tiga sternum milik sahabatnya terlalu dalam atau tidak. Pada _mannequin_ 'kan bisa terlihat, kalau terlalu dalam lampu akan menyala merah.

Sakura membaringkan badannya di lantai, dengan posisi terlentang. "Nah, _Pig_ , ayo mulai."

Ino mengatur posisinya, ia berlutut, "Mbak? Mbak ...? Bisa mendengar saya?" langkah pertama setelah mengecek keamanan diri, lingkungan, dan pasien adalah mengetes respon dari pasien. Ceritanya tidak ada respon sehingga Ino kembali melanjutkan aksinya. Ia memberi rangsangan pada kulit Sakura dengan cubitan di bawah alis. Kenapa sekitar sana? Karena di sana lah tempat yang cukup sensitif kalau diberi rangsangan berlebih.

Sakura masih berlakon bak _mannequin_ , respon yang ia beri negatif agar Ino dapat melanjutkan dan cepat selesai. Langkah selanjutnya yaitu sambil memberi rangsangan, Ino harus menelepon bala bantuan. Kalau sudah, ia harus memeriksa nadi pasien menggunakan dua jarinya. Cari nadi di leher bagian kiri saja agar pasien tidak tercekik.

Nah. Ini nih.

Perempuan berambut pirang itu mengambil ancang-ancang setelah menemukan letak satu per tiga sternum Sakura. Ia memosisikan tangannya untuk memberi kompresan.

"Kalian tidak pakai _mannequin_?"

Dan suara bariton kakak kelas yang tadi memberikan contoh RJP menginterupsi, membuat Ino mau pun Sakura _freeze_ di tempat. Boleh nyanyi OST _Frozen_ sekalian, gak? Biar makin dingin? Oke, abaikan.

"E-eh? Kehabisan, Kak ...," jawab Ino jadi agak grogi.

"Hn, lanjutkan. Hati-hati menekannya, jangan terlalu dalam. Pura-pura saja," balas Sasuke tenang. Entah kenapa dia masih diam di tempat, membuat Ino semakin kacau karena diperhatikan.

Jantung Sakura udah main _skipping_ di dalam sana. Senang juga, sih. Kok Sasuke terkesan perhatian gitu sama dia? Oke, jangan _baper_. Jangan. Bahaya.

"K-Kak? Gak pindah?" lantunan pertanyaan itu melantun secara otomatis dari bibir Ino. 'Kan malu dilihatin. Kalau salah gimana? Mana sama kakak ganteng pula ...

"Lanjut aja, saya mau lihat."

Kalau Uchiha Sasuke sudah berkata demikian, Ino bisa apa?

Anak dari keluarga Yamanaka itu melanjutkan kegiatan tertundanya, ia mulai menekan-nekan daerah sternum yang dimaksud.

"Kompresannya berapa?" Sasuke mulai mengetes si maba. Sejauh mana dia menyerap materi?

"Tiga puluh, Kak."

"Tiga puluh. Terus?"

"Dikasih dua tiupan napas di mulut, jangan sampai ada celah. Harus menutupi mulut pasien dengan mulut kita rapat-rapat."

Yamanaka Ino menjawab lancar jaya. Sakura ikut senang, sekalian belajar lagi, sih. Tapi ... jantungnya belum selesai _skipping_ -an, lho. Lagi pula ngapain sih Uchiha Sasuke nangkring di sini? Untung saja, untung Sakura lagi disuruh berlakon seperti batu. Lumayan, _salting_ nya jadi nggak kelihatan deh.

"Siklusnya?" Lagi. Bungsu Uchiha itu nampak belum puas. Ia masih menyerang Ino dengan pertanyaan.

"Lima kali, Kak," jawab Ino lagi. Biar sempat _fangirling_ -an, Ino menyimak Sasuke, lho.

"Hn, sekarang kasih napas buatannya."

...

Kriq.

Biar gimana pun 'kan ... di lihat dari sisi mana juga orang bisa salah fokus. Ini nggak seperti Sakura dan Ino akan membuat adegan _yuri_ ber- _rate_ _plus_ , sih. Tapi 'kan tapi ...!

Ino memindahkan matanya dari Sakura ke Sasuke secara berulang. Gimana nih? Ia menegak _saliva_ -nya, "Kak, buat tiupan napasnya aku coba di _mannequin_ aja deh soalnya–"

"—Kenapa? Begini saja tidak bisa."

Detik selanjutnya terjadi lah sebuah adegan yang menyebabkan satu ruangan langsung _freeze_. Beberapa histeris, beberapa nangis darah, beberapa langsung menggila sambil bernyanyi lagu dangdut, _dah aku mah apa atuh_ dengan kata selingkuhan yang diganti dengan serpihan debu, sisanya mencie-ciekan sambil menyimpan baik-baik adegan ini dalam otak untuk digosipkan besok.

Bibir Sasuke menyambangi bibir Sakura. Awalnya, saat Sasuke mengangkat dagunya, Sakura kira Sasuke tidak akan benar-benar melakukannya tapi ... dugaannya salah besar. Uchiha Sasuke memberikan dua tiupan napas pada mulutnya. Iya, harusnya ini biasa, 'kan? Harusnya Sakura tidak sampai _baper_ , 'kan?

Masalahnya ... setelah memberikan dua tiupan, Sakura dapat bonus. Ini perasaannya saja atau ...? Masa iya sih _senior_ -nya yang satu itu sempat memagut bibir bawahnya dua kali?

Jantung Sakura siap meledak, pecah menjadi serpihan. Serpihan jantung. Apa pun itu. Perutnya terasa sangat sakit dengan sensasi aneh, seperti mau PMS tapi bukan. Rasanya, telinga Sakura dipenuhi oleh debaman jantungnya sendiri. Ini menyebalkan tapi di satu sisi sungguh luar biasa. Suhu tubuhnya terasa naik dan warna mukanya sudah pasti menyaingi kepiting rebus!

Sasuke melepas persatuan bibir mereka. Ia berdiri dengan santai tanpa beban kemudian menjauhi Sakura dengan langkah lebar sok _cool_.

"Ra? _Are u okay_?"

Ino mengguncangkan bahu sahabatnya. Tidak ada respon.

"Sasuke-senpai! Nih Sakura-nya butuh RJP beneran!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **end**

.

a/n: Ada yang kangen sama aku ga? :') /ga. Satu lagi karya yang sangat _absurd_ , terinspirasi dari pelatihan RJP wkwk. Gila, semakin hari semakin sibuk jadi makin gaje gini yha :') Ini aja dikerjain berhari-hari. Besok mau ujian lagi hzzz. Doain aja semoga cepet kelar biar aku bisa nuntasin semua hutang. Aku lagi nyicil dikit-dikit nih x') mohon pengertiannya, ya. Eniwey, makasih yang udah baca sampe sini. Berminat untuk meninggalkan jejak? X')

.

 **omake**

.

RJP, titelnya sih Resusitasi Jantung Paru. Iya, katanya hanya pelatihan. Namun, begitu melihat adanya kesempatan, boleh dong diambil? Kesempatan bagus tidak datang dua kali. Kapan lagi bisa dekat sama doi? Iya, doi, perempuan bernama Haruno Sakura. Saat Ospek waktu itu, Sasuke tak bisa berbuat banyak karena dia bukan kakak kelompok Sakura, kalau sekarang 'kan bisa menang banyak. Banyak banget, malah. Sasuke mengulum _smirk_ atas keberhasilan modusnya. Beh gila, keren banget kali ya dia sekarang? Jalan sok _cool_ begini. Padahal mah padahal ...

"Sasuke-senpai! Nih Sakura-nya butuh RJP beneran!"

...

Balik ke Sakura lagi, ah.

.

X')


End file.
